Night & Moon
by jazzy2may
Summary: How can Kakashi not understand that Mizuki had needs, needs that only Iruka could fill? A mission with Kakashi, Iruka & Mizuki. YAOI AU, Angst, darkness & Humor. Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka, don't like don't read
1. Ch 1: New Mission, New Team

Naruto: Night and Moon

**Naruto: Night and Moon: ****the rewrite (Chapter 1)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

****

No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.

**Not a complete rewrite just a small revision here and there, some mistakes may still be within but at least I tried to clean it up. :D**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK - It was Greatly Appreciated. Sincerely Jazzy_**

* * *

visit the author at her profile or at her website or her lj for more up-to-date information about her and her fan fic obsessions.

**

* * *

**

N.M. Ch.1

Young Jounin, Hatake Kakashi glanced up briefly from his pervert novel, his shield and glared into the eyes of the Third Hokage.

"I know you do not work with teams, genin or otherwise, but we need you to study this particular duo and the only way is if you go on a mission with them. They're young and new to chunin status but already they're escalating through the ranks so quickly. Something we should be proud about but there's something beneath the beneath that is calling to our instincts but we need hound's keen eyes and senses to see, they're code names are Night & Moon."

Kakashi shrugged then buried his eye back into his novel. Icha Icha was getting really interesting!

Sandame-Hokage sighed. Kakashi was so difficult! If he wasn't an old man he'd have stomped his foot and pouted like his youngest son.

"Here are their files. Iruka Umino has something in common with you Kakashi. He too is the last of his clan, at least here in the land of fire. Like all Umino before him he is gifted and loved but the loss of his parents has hurt him tremendously. He hasn't spoken a word since their death. We believe if you work on him he will eventually tell you what we need to know. Ibiki is very fond of Iruka and unable to perform interrogation on him. Iruka knows him too well to fall for any of his delicacy either."

"Iruka knows something about his partner Mizuki. Iruka just needs the opportunity to trust. Mizuki is extremely talented. We don't want to believe he may be a problem to Konohagure. But there is something very dark in him. He is the dominant one in the relationship he speaks for himself and for Iruka. Get Iruka to trust you and open up to you, Kakashi, that is your primary mission, the rest is Iruka and Mizuki's mission and their test. If all goes well and you endorse them I will be promoting them to Jounin."

Kakashi would have scowled at his Hokage if such an act were permitted by a loyal shinobi. He knew perfectly well what the old man was up to. He carefully let his face show nothing but boredom however his apathetic eye glared into the old man's shrewd gaze.

Sandame-Hokage smirked and bit down on his pipe to pull more of his tobacco into his lungs.

Iruka's gifts, like that of all Umino touch the hearts of others. Sandame had no doubt that Kakashi will benefit as will Iruka benefit from the friendship of Hatake Kakashi son of the white wolf.

Kakashi took the files in hand then jutsued out of the Hokage tower leaving a small breeze of leaves and smoke in his wake.

**

* * *

**

IRUKA

Iruka gently held the small kyubai in his arms. He didn't know why it was that he didn't feel the hatred the others did for this child. Even his caretakers, if not for the law of the Hokage, would have killed the little guy. It had been pure accident that the two had run into each other last year and taken on an unusual big brother baby brother relationship.

Most recently Iruka had applied for sole guardianship of little Naruto and had been denied. He'd wept heartbrokenly for days afterward but yet the little Kyubai always found his way to Iruka's house. Naruto always crawled in through the window and into Iruka's bed.

"Nii-sama." He'd whimper. "Cold." And Iruka would wake and hold the child close to him. In the night Iruka gave him warmth and security just by being available to Naruto and by giving him a place to stay, safe and hidden from the cold hard world of bitter angry shinobi.

Iruka loved Naruto as a brother or father. But he had one disadvantage over the child and most shinobi.

Iruka could not talk.

He had been mute since the day his parents had died in the Kyubai attack the trauma had been too much for a young person to handle. He had not spoken a word since that terrible day.

His pain was still too deep and choked his voice to allow him to say words at all to anyone even his lover, not even to little Naruto. Though he could not speak words of love or words of devotion or comfort, Iruka always tried to make the child feel loved and safe within his home by actions and sign.

It saddened him that Mizuki wanted to hurt little Naruto as much as all the others in the village who blamed the child for the massacre though it was the deeds of the monster within him and not the child's fault at all. Naruto was a hero. Naruto was their village's safety net. They should be thankful. They should have been treating Naruto like the brave and strong little soul that he was.

Iruka understood Mizuki wanted revenge for Iruka's pain at the loss of his parents. Iruka understood that Mizuki loved him and felt the pain that Iruka felt as if it were his own. He was devoted to Iruka.

Mizuki had been lucky. He had not suffered such a trauma as becoming an orphan and becoming all alone in the world. But Mizuki always pointed out that Iruka would never be alone as long as Mizuki lived and loved him. They lived in separate homes but more times then not before Naruto had come into his life Mizuki and Iruka had shared Iruka's home as partners and lovers.

Mizuki was talented and the leader in their little team. Iruka was content to follow Mizuki to his grave. They were a competent chunin team like Kotetsu and Izumo or like the jounin team Genma and Raidou. They were rising quickly and often were rewarded for their efforts regarding the village and the efficiency and successes of their missions.

But Iruka couldn't help feeling that something might be wrong with Mizuki but he had not the words or the experience to say what it was that burned in Mizuki's eyes at the oddest of times.

He shivered and tried to keep such disturbing thoughts out of his mind. It was almost time for him to meet his comrade and new jounin leader at the bridge for their newest information gathering mission.

Naruto grumbled and held onto Iruka more tightly. "No go, no no, no go!"

Iruka squeezed him a little tighter and signed "I will come back"

Naruto's big blue eyes were wide and shined with tears. He was always so lonely without Iruka-niisan to make him feel safe and loved. People thought Naruto was either evil or really dumb but the boy was actually quite smart he had picked up sign very quickly, even the shinobi version of sign.

They spoke rapidly in sign to one another an argument then a concession then another tight squeeze.

As one they signed to each other, "Be safe."

* * *

**TBC - ****_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *

Our heroes ages:  
_Iruka & Mizuki are ages: 17  
_Kiba and Naruto are age: 4  
_Kakashi is age: 22  
_Ibiki is age: 26


	2. Ch 2: Team Leader, A Tardy Pervert!

**Naruto: Night and Moon: ****the rewrite (Chapter 2)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.**

**Not a complete rewrite just a small revision here and there, some mistakes may still be within but at least I tried to clean it up. :D**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *

visit the author at her profile or at her website or her lj for more up-to-date information about her and her fan fic obsessions.

* * *

**N.M. Ch.2**

Their jounin team leader was late. Iruka was perplexed by this. It was highly unusual. How were they to trust this new team leader with their lives if the man was going to be late?

It did not speak well for their leader or the success of their mission if their leader was one that did not take things seriously.

Iruka worried. Mizuki draped his arms around the smaller man and held close to his lover breathing him in. He had not been this close or this near to Iruka in the last few days, not since their last successful mission, not with the little Kyuubai still staying over at Iruka's place.

Iruka fretted. His thoughts turned very dark with his growing concerns. Did this Jounin mean to be late or was this due to some unexpected happenstance?

Being late was not a good sign of a good leader or a conscientious shinobi.

This man was their leader and yet if he continued to be late, especially in the field when their lives could become in jeopardy, would they survive the battle? Would they succeed in their mission.

Would this Jounin be late in skewering the devil who would stick its kunai in his or Mizuki's backs?

Would this Jounin be too lazy to cry out a warning if they were under attack?

Could he even begin to trust this late teme?

Would this man jeopardize their mission and their lives for laziness' sake?

He had to come home to Naruto. He had to survive for Mizuki and Mizuki needed to survive for Iruka's sake as well. There was too much at steak to die. How could he trust this leader with their lives?

Iruka flashed his fingers in a blurring speed of emotion and pique. Mizuki raised an eyebrow and smirked. Then leaned into his partner and wrapped his arms around Iruka more tightly to nuzzle his neck.

Gods, Iruka smelled so good!

"At least this gives us more time to be alone." He suggested in his husky voice, fingers slowly rubbing and gliding down the front of Iruka's chest in a lazy arousing manner.

Iruka twitched smothered the warmth seeping up his spine and down to his nether regions. Mizuki could be very distracting. He loved Mizuki a lot.

They had a mission they were supposed to start today a half hour ago. This was not the time to make out, even though he ached for his lover and missed Mizuki as much as Mizuki missed him.

He gave in to Mizuki's touch and the feel of his teeth and wet kiss under his ear at his pulse point. He sighed with pleasure as Mizuki worked to suck the flesh into a mark of love and ownership. At the feel of a spike in chakra the two broke apart and were quick to draw their weapons. It wasn't good to be caught unready for battle if it was an enemy nin they were about to face.

"Sorry I'm late." Smiled their newest team leader, and silver haired Cyclops. "I ran into some squirrels fighting over some pine cones. I didn't want to see them get hurt so I stole their pinecones and left them confused but at peace."

The jounin's expression was hidden mostly behind his mask and his words a little muffled made soft and a little hard to hear through the mask as well, and yet Iruka could feel the man's teasing spirit and unserious nature.

Iruka glared then slammed his weapons back into their pouches. The man was too jaunty and too merry for him to be telling the truth. Iruka had a knack for truth and when people told him lies. Ibiki had taught him the knack in a vain attempt to recruit his favorite genin for the Interrogations' Department.

He glared heatedly then signed very loudly. "LIAR!"

"Now, now, Iru-kun, Kakashi-senpai is our team leader. We must give him the benefit of the doubt and our respect." Oozed Mizuki.

Kakashi hid his twitch. Sandame-Hokage was right. There was something oily about this Mizuki character. Mizuki set off all of his inner bells. He thought about summoning Pakkun an even better reader of character than himself but was too lazy to do so, and really, he knew he would need to conserve his chakra for the mission. Gods only knew what troubles the three of them might find once the mission was under way. They would all need their chakra at full capacity then.

Kakashi continued to grin at Iruka pretending to be unruffled by the little chunin and lover boy. Their files had told of their emotional attachments to one another and Iruka's sternness and stubbornness.

In spite of the files, seeing it in color and real life was far more amusing and interesting then what the dry reports described.

Iruka looked ready to explode in some type of rage. There was something fierce and deeply amusing about the silent Iruka character. It was almost too bad the young guy couldn't speak. Kakashi almost wished he could hear what the chunin would have said and the tones and inflections in his words to match the fire in his liquid obsidian eyes.

Kakashi continued to grin unseen by his new little duo of team mates.

Kakashi suspected that if Iruka could speak he'd be yelling something right about now, maybe some lecture on tardiness and respect or something else in the category of censorious things.

He let the two teammates talk to each other. The light haired one trying to calm the other one, the dark haired one down with comforting words and gentle touches, and whole paragraphs flashing in sign to one another.

Kakashi sighed took out his Itcha Itcha Paradisu book and heard a gasp coming from again the young dark haired chunin's direction. Iruka choked, his face blanched pale in his horror. He looked ready to explode once more even Mizuki this time looked rather ruffled over their jounin team leader's choice in reading material.

Ah, thought Kakashi with some satisfaction the sounds of prudish horror. Was their nothing more glorious than that particular sound?

Actually on second though on seeing Iruka's stormy look and the red blush that decorated his cheeks, neck and ears and crawling over his cute little scarred nose, Kakashi had to re-evaluate his earlier delight. No, there was nothing more lovely than a blushing furious little dolphin.

"Shall we get going?" he murmured still engrossed in his little book of perversion watching Iruka choke and blush even more from the corner of his eye. The little Dolphin twitched and kept dancing his fingers across the pouch of kunai he carried at his thigh. He looked beyond outraged.

"The hours are growing short and we should already be on our way." he chastised easily.

Mizuki pleaded with Iruka to calm down. Iruka trembled and signed something in shinobi signs that Kakashi could read as well, "pervert! Let's go!"

Kakashi bit on his lip trying not to giggle. That chunin was so tempestuous. He liked it.

* * *

Mizuki breathed a little easier once they were on the road. Calming Iruka out of his snits weren't exactly easy and when Iruka was upset there was no chance for mission sex or sex of any kind!

Mizuki glared at their newest and most perverse team leader and promised himself and his Iruka that he would get even with the arrogant brat known as "Sharingan" Kakashi.

Mizuki had as much talent and raw power as their leader. He would show Iruka and the entire village that he was just as good as, if not better than, the "_Great"_ Copy-Nin. Sarcasm, Mizuki really doesn't like anyone who the village esteems as wonderful.

The village was always overlooking his and Iruka's achievements. They should have been jounin by now, hell even Anbu! Damn Ibiki and his girly squeamish behavior and his doting on keeping Iruka innocent! That damned sensei of Iruka's was always getting in the way of their advancement.

Mizuki continued to steam in his continuous dark brooding. He was envious of the glory and esteem that Kakashi had within their village. Mizuki hated show offs like Kakashi.

Kakashi still had his nose in his book and was easily running along tree limbs in the direction they were headed for their information gathering mission.

Mizuki scowled.

Kakashi was such a show off!

Iruka however looked at Kakashi and growled. Catching once more sight of the orange cover of Kakashi's favorite reading material, Iruka choked then turned his tearing eyes back on to the path they were currently running along.

With great determination and a single-minded focus for which Iruka was sometimes known for; Iruka turned deadly calm and back to the particulars of the mission they were now at last getting started on.

* * *

**TBC - ****_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Ibiki's Troubles, Hyper Chibis

**Naruto: Night and Moon: ****the rewrite (Chapter 3)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.**

**Not a complete rewrite just a small revision here and there, some mistakes may still be within but at least I tried to clean it up. :D**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *

Main members known at this time: Kiba Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka

* * *

**N.M. Ch.3**

Ibiki frowned. It wasn't right that Iruka took advantage of him like this. People were beginning to doubt his rep as a sadistic bastard, especially seeing that one little genin, okay special chunin now, had him wrapped so well around his tiny little delicate pinky finger.

Hell even Ibiki was beginning to doubt his own abilities!

How did Iruka do this to him? And why of all the children in this village did it have to be Naruto and his little Inuzuka friend of all toddlers that Ibiki had to baby-sit?!

The two together were ADHD to the ultimate level.

Why was it his fate to die by toddler?

Naruto's big bright blue eyes took in the impassive but for the one little tick in his jaw that gave it away, twitching special jounin, head of Anbu, torture and interrogation, terror and nightmare of Shinobi society.

"Yay!" skreeched the toddler. "Unk-el Ib-ik-ees here!" clapped and squeeled the happy little bundle of joy and inexhaustible energy.

Baby-sit my house, my ass! Growled Ibiki. He remembered distinctively telling both Tsume and Iruka that he did not want to baby-sit both kids at the same time. He also remembered telling them that he was a Torture expert not a Nanny.

There was a throbbing starting behind his eyes. He was already anticipating the week long migraine to come.

Ibiki caught the flying tackle by instinct rather than conscience ability. Naruto was hyper. He must have had sugary cereal again. How many times did he have to tell Iruka not to feed the brat that kind of stuff? It made the kid's ADHD all the worse!

"Ramens! Ramens!" crowed the toddler, squeezing Ibiki's neck in a strangle hold. "Can Naru-chan have ramens?"

"Yeah." Grunted Ibiki, "Just stop strangling your uncle, okay."

"Yays, yays! Love Unk-els Ib-ee-kee."

Ibiki grunted. It wouldn't do to become a melting puddle of gew. Ibiki glared at the shinobi sneaking around watching the spectacle. Naruto was one loud little brat. Maybe they should make the Kyuubai container the village alarm system. He mused.

For all that Ibiki didn't get along with kids and didn't really like them there was something about them that like some ugly mutt in a pet store you couldn't help but be entranced by. Kids loved too easily and unnervingly.

Why did these three together unnerve him so? Naruto reminded him a lot of Iruka in his younger days before the tragedy and of a much younger Yondaime as well. Naruto had plenty of intelligence and a stubborn streak a mile long much like those two as well.

Through Iruka's dogged persistence the Inuzuka clan had finally accepted Naruto as a friend to the young Kiba. The fact that the two little toddlers were quite miserable when separated and could make their keepers as miserable as themselves when they were parted also cemented the friendship and support of their parents.

Naruto could easily be mistaken for an Inuzuka or a Hatake because of the wildness about his hair and eyes. Which often happened at least until an observer noticed the distinctive foxy features and the six scars on his cheeks like fox whiskers.

Iruka had supported the friendship from the beginning and persistently courted the Inuzukas and petitioned their compassion and understanding until he received it.

When Iruka championed a cause or made up his mind he could not be deterred nor dissuaded, not by anything or anyone, from the chosen path or from taking full responsibility for his actions. He was a very honorable and stubborn young man. Many could wonder how that could be the case that he was so stubborn when the chunin often seemed to give off a false vibe of easiness and friendliness that belied that ill conceived naturally born trait of the Umino clan, excessive stubbornness.

Tsume Inuzuka Clan leader was won over by Iruka and by Naruto's sweet nature. Though if the true demon hiding inside of Naruto had made an appearance at any point during those long considering weeks she would have put her foot down, and no matter who Naruto's benefactor had been, Tsume Inuzuka would not have allowed Naruto near her only son.

Ibiki scowled down at the bright little faces and their clinging little bodies hanging from his arms and waist.

The kid was a born prankster as was his cohort. The two courted trouble like no one's business. The two of them were ones to keep an eye on. They always had need of someone's intervention or protection.

That was one reason why Ibiki was their nanny at present. Iruka trusted that Ibiki's fearsome reputation would ensure his little fox-cub's safety.

Inuzuka Kiba and his pup Akamaru smiled up at Ibiki. Ibiki felt the twitch come on him again. He rubbed at the throbbing ache beginning to spread even more behind his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh.

He knew the answer to his question long before he bemoaned it, but it didn't keep him from bitching. Why did he have to be the one to babysit them?

Tsume Inuzuka had better appreciate it as well as Iruka. Because this was going to be the last time, the absolute last time, he got tricked into babysitting these two troublemakers.

The two toddlers were quickly dragging the reluctant special jounin by hand and knee to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Now hold on you two before we get Ramen you have to promise me you will use your Iruka voice, all right?"

They came to a sudden stop as both boys took the time to think on the matter. Naruto narrowed his eyes in painful deep thinking. He bit his tongue and broke into a sweat closed his eyes and then opened them again to stare perplexed into Ibiki's eyes.

"What do you means, Unk-el Ee-be-ee-kee? Iruka-oni don't have a voice, he's got only his hands."

Kiba frowned thinking it over and then he growled. "Are you telling us we got to not talk, is that it?"

Ibiki shrugged. "You want lunch or what?"

"Ramen!" screamed Naruto near sobs. Must have ramens! Naruto sniffled and looked as pitiful as possible. Kiba's eyes widened comically before he too took on a look of absolute pitifulness as well.

Ibiki shuddered and almost swayed. But he was tough, he would not give in.

"You sneaky Ee-be-ee-k-ee Unk-el Sama! That why we like you the best." Crowed the little kyuubai with a shrewd air about him. "All right you gots a deal. We talk like Iruka from now on out, yep." The boy grinned merrily, and clapped his hands together. "Hands only. I teach you Kiba-kun. Like this."

He demonstrated by signing for "ramen" "pleading" "sad" and "play" and "Joy".

Kiba and Akamaru both nodded their heads in understanding. Ibiki smirked. Maybe this babysitting gig wouldn't be so bad after all. Heh. Oh how wrong he was. If he'd only known what fate he'd tempted with that little arrogant thought of triumph.

* * *

**TBC - ****_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *


	4. Ch 4: Journey: Building Trust

Naruto: Night and Moon

**Naruto: Night and Moon: ****the rewrite (Chapter 4)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.**

**Not a complete rewrite just a small revision here and there, some mistakes may still be within but at least I tried to clean it up. :D**

* * *

visit the author at her profile or at her website or her lj for more up-to-date information about her and her fan fic obsessions.

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_

* * *

**N&M: Ch.4**

The days on their journey felt surreal for Iruka. Kakashi seemed to be developing a strange fascination with him. With Kakashi's attention on him it made him feel like he had when he'd been a small boy just newly lost his parents and Saratobi Sandaime Hokage Sama used to come over to his big empty lonely house, big in the eyes of a child, but not so large in the eyes of an adult, giving him his strength and encouragement. Or Hokage would find him in some garden by the Memorial Stone and the Third Hokage would hold Iruka and encourage him to grieve openly in his lap in his arms.

The Hokage and Mizuki would make him feel less alone, less in pain. They had made it possible fro him to continue to live after his Parents' deaths and then Naruto had come tumbling in to his life.

Naruto had done something that not even the Hokage or Mizuki could do for Iruka. Naruto made him truly feel complete, like a father and son, a true family complete with grandfather figure and husband.

It was a little flattering the way Kakashi was taking an interest in him and yet Iruka couldn't help feeling a little annoyed about it. He wasn't a child any more. He didn't need someone to keep an eye on him.

And yet Kakashi didn't really make Iruka feel safe or like he was being spied on for benign reasons.

The man made him feel scandalized and scrutinized. He never stopped blushing while in the Jounin's presence which was making Mizuki very unhappy and starting to feel insecure in their relationship with one another. Iruka never knew when Kakashi would tease him next or where he would jauntily pop up next with a lazy, "Yo."

Iruka would have felt stalked if they had been at home in the village of Konoha. The man was everywhere he was, even when he was doing private things like practicing his jutsu in hidden places from his team's eyes.

But one thing Iruka tried to keep in mind was that this was a mission and team mates were never more than a few feet away from one another at all times. A forest could offer a lot of hiding places and a lot of shelter to the initiated as well as plenty of ambush spots. A forest was both dangerous and secure all at the same time and team mates should always be aware of that.

* * *

Kakashi was being very careful trying to get Iruka to trust him and tell him the secrets that were paining his gentle yet playful heart. But Iruka was stubborn and still mistrusting or rather just plain reluctant because of his love for Mizuki.

Mizuki was holding Iruka back. Mizuki was making it impossible for Iruka to move on or to become something else other than the Anbu Squad Mizuki dreamed of.

Iruka was a mesmerizing force of beauty an embodiment of maturity but also with a startling amount of youth left to make mischief and enjoyment of life. Iruka was constantly surprising him with his cheerful and positive outlook on life. Iruka carried hope in his heart. Mizuki carried ambition and destruction. Kakashi wished he could pull Iruka away from Mizuki and his hold on the young Dolphin.

Iruka obviously knew the book and rules of the shinobi probably even better than his partner did. Kakashi suspected that in Iruka's true heart of hearts Iruka longed to be a teacher. He was good with kids.

It was a known fact he was the number one sought after babysitter in all of Konoha. There was not a single mother or father or granny that did not trust Iruka with their young and also the young sought out Iruka on their own as well. Iruka was greatly admired and loved by the many youth and grateful parents of Konoha.

Kakashi noticed that Iruka practiced his skills faithfully and regimentally day and night and in secret. Iruka knew well how to hide and make it near impossible for Kakashi to spy on him while he practiced his family arts. Iruka was a ninja to admire stout of heart and hard working.

Mizuki left much of the labor to Iruka to carry out, like cooking, sewing, laundry, and setting up their bed and tent. Iruka didn't seem to mind but every now and again Kakashi was sure he saw something in Iruka's eyes that communicated sadness and a discontent growing inside of him.

Kakashi found he did not like that look in Iruka's eyes. A man named for a playful creature of the sea should never look unhappy. He should always be in a world of joy and play, not lost in a world of growing shadows and uncertainty.

Iruka was graceful in and out of the water. He was fluid in all that he did. Graceful leaps and flowing katas, moving from one stance to another one, from meditative tai chi to fighting stances of taijutsu and other ninjutsu arts. Kakashi could watch and memorize Iruka all day long if he had a choice but he did not. They were reaching enemy territory at a swift and expected rate they needed to be on their guards now more than ever.

As silently as he had come upon the graceful bathing, swimming, fishing Iruka, three hours earlier, Kakashi made his silent retreat from the practicing chunin, only to have said chunin's gear hit him in the head, fish weighing heavily within the bag.

Iruka's liquid brown eyes gazed with cheerfulness as he wiggled his fingers at Kakashi as if to say. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? And here's dinner, take it to camp, I'll be along shortly to prepare it and cook it for the three of us."

Kakashi felt chagrined and he blushed for the first time since meeting Iruka.

"No need Iruka, I can cook the fish."

Iruka raised a questioning brown eyebrow at the tall scarecrow figure of his leader.

Kakashi blushed more furiously a little affronted at the suggestion that he couldn't cook. "I can cook!" he insisted defensively.

Iruka shrugged, "all right," then a nasty glare "Don't you dare burn my fish!"

"I wont." Protested, pouted, Kakashi.

Iruka's features evened out into his waiting look. He would give Kakashi the benefit of the doubt for now.

Kakashi smiled then reached into his vest and popped out Itcha Itcha then he walked back toward camp with the fish over his shoulder and Iruka glaring at his backside all the way back.

Kakashi loved that scandalized look on his little dolphin's face.

* * *

Dinner was simple and filling. Iruka really had a knack when it came to catching fish another gift from his family or his name perhaps? Kakashi licked his fingers in an almost lewd suggestive manner.

Mizuki blushed furiously. Kakashi was so ill mannered! How could the village adore him when he ate like a… a well… and cleaned his fingers in such a hypnotic and sexual way. He immediately turned his cold green eyes on his partner searching for any signs of betrayal of their partnership and affections. He knew if Iruka showed one little iota of interest in Kakashi he was going to blow his top at long provocation and beat the crap out of his lover.

He would not condone or live with Iruka's betrayal. He would kill Iruka first before losing him to some trash like Kakashi.

Iruka blinked at Mizuki's dark expression and flinched. He'd been on the receiving end of such a black mood once or twice before in the recent years and he did not want to live through another such painful event. The last time had nearly ended with Iruka in hospital.

Iruka threw his napkin at Kakashi and lectured him in sign and told him he was being disgusting and he needed to learn manners!

Mizuki smiled once again at ease and feeling right again within his world and possession of his sweet sexy dolphin. Iruka was so going to get laid tonight. He loved that shrewish tongue of his, okay maybe not tongue sine Iruka was doing a "finger" lashing of Kakashi who pouted and looked disgruntled at being told that Iruka's four year old charge, "Naruto had more and better table manners than a shinobi of Kakashi's age. And Kakashi should be ashamed to be so embarrassing" and etc.

Kakashi made himself scarce for the rest of the evening by choosing the first watch duty, leaving the camp clean up to Iruka and Mizuki. Even though Kakashi knew in the back of his mind and in his stung heart that Iruka and Mizuki would most likely be fucking like a pair of bunnies as soon as they were alone.

While Kakashi was off doing guard duty Mizuki purred with pleasure as Iruka submitted to pleasuring kisses and warm caresses in their shared blankets.

He loved the taste of Iruka's mouth and hearing those low moaning sounds, nothing made him harder or feel sooo gooood.

He rubbed against Iruka with increasing need. Iruka shivered under him and kissed him hungrily, arching his hips into every thrust driving Mizuki into a frenzy of hot need. They'd been snogging and making out for nearly an hour now after Iruka had insisted they clean camp making the sexual hunger grow with the frustration of chores and slow ticking minutes. The feeling grew so intense between them until they at last with a nod from Iruka fell on each other like a couple of ravenous teens, which they were, or like a couple of cats in heat.

They hissed and snarled and clawed off their clothes, Iruka fell quickly on his back on the shared blankets, legs spreading enticingly and open to Mizuki's touch. Oh how good Iruka felt and looked when he spread his thighs so wantonly and encouraged Mizuki's kisses and hungry hands.

Just as they were both about to go over the edge the slightest sound of a clearing of someone's throat made them both freeze for less than a second both going cold and limp at once.

Each of them drove apart and dove in the opposite direction as a choreographed team of experienced ninja could. They bounced off the other, neither one of them bothered to dive for their clothes. They would meet their enemy bare all the way and with bared blades as well. They came rolling up from opposite ends of the bed kunai in hand and shurikan already flying from well trained and reflexive fingers.

Their enemy chuckled like a loony.

Shurikan flew for their enemy. Kunai was clutched in desperate sweat dampened frightened hands. Both men believed they were in an instant life and death struggle and a battle for the success of their mission. Each refused to give in to cruel fate and die this night. They wanted to succeed in their mission and return to Konohagure and return to their lives, Iruka to his child and Mizuki to his parent's home and the love of his clan.

* * *

Kakashi dodged most of the shurikan, and with a flippancy of someone who knew he was the best. Kakashi humiliated his team mates by catching their little flying stars on the tips of his fingers by using chakra like a magnet.

He grinned through his mask, visible eye dancing in amusement at his flustered, hot and bothered, deeply embarrassed little team mates.

Iruka gasped in horror and shock as he realized he'd almost killed his team leader. He almost did seppuku on the spot but an even deeper humiliation radiated from his skin.

Ever wonder if that blush of Iruka's reached every inch of his skin starting from tips of his ears to the tips of his toes, oh yeah. Very nice. Kakashi lazily eyed the man up and down, feeling his mouth drool. He never felt more like one of his ninkins then just at that moment.

"Hatake", Pakkun would have reprimanded him, "you really are a dog." Then the little pug would have raise his pushed in muzzle in a haughty manner then trot off to take a piss on some enemy's clogs and bared feet.

Mizuki looked ready to fly into a rage. Kakashi had just given Iruka the look! His team leader was checking out his honey! Kakashi was dead!

Mizuki would never lose Iruka. Iruka was his forever.

This mission was supposed to be their chance to fuck like bunnies away from the innocent eyes of the monster kyuubai child, as well as bring money to their joint bank account and this mission was supposed to be the one mission that would bring them that one step closer to earning the rank of Jounin.

How dared Kakashi laugh at them and then have the audacity to interfere in his and Iruka's plans! How dare Kakashi try to interrupt their love making and try to break them up?

Mizuki was now on to Kakashi's scheme. He wouldn't allow it to succeed. Iruka was his and would always be his. Iruka would be dead if he tried to leave him. Iruka knew that and had accepted it a long time ago when they had pledged themselves to one another in secret and in foolish childhood long before the Kyuubai attack.

Iruka scowled at Kakashi then blushed in shame. He could not quite bring himself to meet Kakashi's eyes. This was humiliation!

How could he have endangered the mission with a little one on one action with his boyfriend?

Mizuki was so charming and so enticing. It was always hard to say no to Mizuki especially when Mizuki's hand was rubbing nice and warm, squeezing and holding and bringing his crotch to a nice warm throbbing life.

He was so ashamed when he thought of it in terms like that he felt like a slut. He blushed even harder.

But it really had been so long since either one of them had last made love to one another. They didn't have sex if Naruto was spending the night and for most nights over the last several months Naruto had been sharing Mizuki's and Iruka's dwelling, which had left Mizuki either on the couch or returning to his family home to sleep in his old bedroom, deeply inconvenienced and very, very, horny, both of them.

Iruka knew that he and his boyfriend were both in the same predicament. So when the chance for alone time came they each had leaped at it.

Now he was embarrassed that he hadn't controlled his base impulses better.

He couldn't even think to bare the look in Kakashi's eye. Would it be distain? Would it be teasing? Would it be something else, something forbidden?

And why did his heart race so wildly at that thought? Did some small part of him desire Kakashi. Did some small part of Iruka want the esteemed copy ninja to desire him?

He burned with shame. He looked at Mizuki and felt his heart swell once againwith love and desire. His heart or some small dark little part of him had wavered for this once but he would not waver again. He loved Mizuki he would not betray Mizuki or that love or that trust they had for one another.

Iruka fumbled for the bed sheets and quickly covered himself in a makeshift kimono. He had to get Mizuki to calm down. They couldn't afford to be seen as traitors or be derelict in their duties to Konohagure. He was ashamed that he'd been found in such a position but he was not ashamed of loving Mizuki. He put his arms around Mizuki and took his bravery in hand and looked into Kakashi's eye with determination and stubbornness.

Mizuki looked about ready to try and skewer their team leader regardless of the fact that Hatake was both a leaf ninja and a high ranking jounin.

"I refuse to be ashamed of loving Mizuki." He signed. "However we are on a mission and what we did was irresponsible. I will accept all blame and all punishment on this matter. I made Mizuki come to _bed_." Innuendo implied in the word bed for sex.

* * *

Hatake's eye glinted more amusement but it was a chilling one and aimed solely for Mizuki. Iruka was such a good shinobi. Where was Mizuki's humility and acceptance of consequences? Iruka made Kakashi feel almost ashamed for burning his naked image into his brain forever. Iruka was dignity and grace and humble. Iruka was long haired and beautiful his scent wafting in the night air of abated and salt arousal.

Kakashi could read the murderous intent in Mizuki's chakra as well as Iruka could, well better than Iruka could obviously because Iruka still continued to stand there by Mizuki's side oblivious to his partner's insane murderous intent, even going so far as to wrap his arms in a gentling manner around Mizuki's waist and resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder.

If Iruka could read nearly half of what was in that intent Kakashi was sure that Iruka would have run screaming all the way back to Konohagure. Iruka did not come off in his reports as a fool or an idiot though perhaps his heart was just too compassionate or he was choosing to be blind in Mizuki's favor? Kakashi could read the love that Iruka still clung to in his heart for Mizuki.

But if Iruka had come to his right senses and truly felt the intent in Mizuki's chakra, that dark pulsing killing chakra intent, Kakashi was very certain Iruka would never give Mizuki even one backward glance over his shoulder as he ran hard and fast for his freedom from the would be murderer.

Mizuki had issues alright. Sandaime hadn't been wrong about that, but he hadn't pegged it enough for what it was. The taint of Orochimoru flared in the insane chakra. As did the feelings of obsession for and possession of, flare up and take shape in the form of a certain oblivious Dolphin chunin and that was only the tip of the ice burg.

Kakashi was not going to allow them to move up to the next rank. Mizuki wasn't stable enough for it. Not to mention with the stench of evil weaving its claws into Mizuki, Kakashi did not and could not trust Mizuki with the safety of the village. But he would need more proof than just one moment of flaring jealousy and rising chakra.

Mizuki would need to be caught red-handed in cahoots with Orochimaru before the village would cast judgment on him. Mizuki was after all from a rather influential clan and there could be no room for doubt when justice was handed down on Mizuki's head.

Kakashi envied Mizuki his relationship with Iruka. He was lucky to have such a loving, loyal, honorable, and honest shinobi for a lover.

Iruka was not without his own damage. He was like any other ninja in that he walked a hard path and walked the line between insanity and sanity, and yet Iruka was perhaps the least damaged and the most sane of them all. Iruka could love so openly and so fully.

Mizuki was lucky to have Iruka. And like most idiots with precious treasure they would let that treasure slip so easily out of their fingers and misuse that treasure to the sorrow, pain and tragedy of all involved.

Iruka was beautiful, flushed and hard muscled, long dark brown hair with reddish highlights, like rust or dried blood. Few scars danced across Iruka's bared cinnamon flesh, eyes liquid black and full of emotion and when he was hot and bothered he was breathtaking.

Kakashi had to fight a serious case of vertigo and blood rushing to the swelling between his legs. Iruka had grown to mean something to Kakashi during the time he spent with his little duet of chunin.

He was attracted to Iruka and growing more so every day that passed.

Mizuki had a treasure in his partner and yet sometimes the way he carelessly treated Iruka made Kakashi's teethe ache from all the grinding he'd been doing lately.

Mizuki had plans for the two, plans that may end up spelling a grand tragedy for Iruka and for Konohagure. Mizuki had that tang of envy to him, burning jealousy, and burning ambition.

Kakashi unfortunately didn't have any hard proof of Mizuki's true intents. There was nothing illegal about ambition.

* * *

Mizuki scowled at Kakashi then quickly stepped once more to Iruka's side where he flung his arms around his lover and gave him a kiss that would make an ice pool of water turn to an instant sauna. Iruka groaned and was once more swept away with passion before Mizuki then gently pushed him away and stepped back.

"My turn for look out I guess." He smirked, full of himself. "I'll see you, koi, before morning."

Iruka blushed and panted. His body burned with need and no Mizuki to spend it on. He merely nodded his head letting his loose hair fall over his face, hands covering himself modestly to keep the bulge in his loosened pants under his sheets from being too prominent. But by covering it he was only giving Kakashi more of an eye full and giving Mizuki more of an ego boost.

Mizuki smiled into Kakashi's eye pointedly. He seemed to boast. "See Sempai, he's mine. He belongs to me. His body rises at my touch. His skin burns with my caresses. He submits to me and to no one else."

Kakashi kept his face carefully blank but he couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of his visible cold blue eye. Mizuki didn't know how lucky he was. Mizuki didn't know that he may some day lose Iruka if he wasn't more careful.

Right now Iruka was with Mizuki because he honestly believed he was in love but there was a growing rift between the two.

Mizuki was creating it with every action of misuse and advantage he made lately of Iruka.

* * *

Iruka looked sad and a little heart broken. He saw the look between the two men.

Iruka knew what Mizuki had done. Mizuki had treated him just then like a piece of property warning the other to keep off of it. A year or so ago Mizuki would never have done such a thing. Mizuki would have simply held his hand and smiled warmly at him secure in their love.

But lately Mizuki had been having problems with his temper. His anger seemed to consume him and live freely of constraint. Iruka carried more bruises and scars from Mizuki lately now days as well. It was also another reason for why Mizuki had been spending more time at his parents rather than in Iruka's home. Mizuki's growing temper was becoming out of control and Iruka didn't like having that temper turned on him or on Naruto.

He loved Mizuki. He wanted Mizuki to defeat this anger and come back to him as the loving man he'd once been. This job was destroying them and he wasn't brave enough to ask Mizuki to turn to other pursuits like teaching at the academy.

Shinobi seemed to die more and more around them. Iruka knew that Mizuki was doing it but Mizuki always said it was to protect them and to keep Iruka safe from harm. Iruka wanted, no, needed to believe his lover, to believe otherwise would force Iruka to do something unforgiveable and drastic and he didn't want Mizuki to hate him. He didn't want to die and he didn't want Mizuki to die. He didn't want to die at Mizuki's hands or in some execution fashion at his teacher's hands. Ibiki would never forgive him that betrayal of his heart.

Iruka couldn't die not while Naruto needed him. He planned to eventually come clean but only when Naruto was old enough. To come forward would mean to sign their own death warrants and proclaim their treachery to Konoha. Iruka didn't want to think of himself as a traitor because he wasn't one. He loved Konoha. But Mizuki had killed. Mizuki had killed fellow leaf ninja when he believed he had needed to, or so Mizuki had told him had begged him to understand.

Iruka began to mistrust these reasons. Something monstrous was growing inside of Mizuki, something that liked the taste of blood and was enthralled with the feel of death in its hands.

* * *

**TBC - ****_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *


	5. Ch 5: Pity Ibiki, Tsume Observes!

****

Naruto: Night and Moon: **the rewrite (Chapter 5)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.**

**Not a complete rewrite just a small revision here and there, some mistakes may still be within but at least I tried to clean it up. :D**

* * *

visit the author at her profile or at her website or her lj for more up-to-date information about her and her fan fic obsessions.

* * *

**N & M ch.5**

Poor foolish Ibiki, did he really think he would never be tricked into babysitting the toddlers ever again. Tsume smirked. She watched amused by the spectacle and glad to actually have some quiet time

Tsume was as much an Iruka worshipper as anyone else. The kid had a kind soul and a loving heart and there was something about him that simply put her and every Inuzuka instinct at peace within them.

Iruka had Ibiki and most people wrapped so tightly around his little pinky. All the kid had to do was look remotely sad and people always gave in. Iruka didn't seem to realize the power he seemed to wield over them all. Not even the Hokage was immune to the Umino influence.

Tsume watched Ibiki try to cope with the two toddlers. Kiba and Naruto were up to their usual tricks hide and seek and finding trouble and driving Ibiki and any other shinobi misfortunate enough to meet them crazy.

Tsume laughed until she almost howled. There was nothing more amusing then watching the ANBU leader run around like the nanny he currently was. Ibiki looked almost afraid as he searched for the two misfits.

"Where are you?!" he roared at last at his wits ends.

He'd been chasing after those kids all morning long for a third morning in a row.

The kids were giving him the run around. He was exhausted and he couldn't believe he had just lost those two troublemakers. This mission sucked. Iruka was going to die!

"IRUKA." He screamed venting his frustrations. "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!"

Ibiki broke a chair and continued to rant as he searched for the disappeared toddlers.

"Babysit my house you asked, just check in from time to time on Naruto you asked, but you knew very well that I wouldn't be able to leave the kid to be left alone waiting forlornly for your return. He'd die from starvation and those foster parents of his could care less."

Grumble grumble, more bitching and moaning.

* * *

Tsume smirked as she listened on. All men were such children.

* * *

"I should talk to the Hokage about this stupid situation. Why did Saratobi-Sama let this continue?" Ibiki muttered some more.

"That stupid council." He grunted as he lifted a cabinet and shook it open trying to find where the kids could be hiding.

"Iruka wants the kid. Naruto's always hanging around Iruka's place, everyone knows this. Why not just let the brat adopt the little pest?"

Empty another dresser, storm into another ramen stand, still no sign of the kids.

"Why not make someone else other than me take this stupid mission! Why does Iruka-kun have us all wrapped around his little fingers!?" he grumbled and growled too low for most people to hear. He complained incessantly as he continued to search high and low for the two toddlers still playing hide and seek with him.

"I can resist him. I know I can. I'm a special jounin and head of ANBU Information and Interrogations. I am no whimp to just fall to my knees and give in to Iruka at every opportunity." Grumble grumble, lying to himself.

* * *

Tsume spied from a safe distance with her ears alone and her kanine partner listening to the low rumbling tones as Ibiki stomped onward in search of the two miscreants. Tsume grinned wolfishly as she combed her strong fingers through her partner's shaggy main.

* * *

"Have to return Kiba to Tsume-san unharmed. Have to remember that to." He grumbled. "I need to get those kids separated. If its just Naruto I'm sure I'd be able to handle this no problem but the two of them together? Worse than Iruka in his first month on my team of Genin." He grumbled.

Pranks and pranks and more pranks. Iruka and Naruto really were cut from the same cloth. Unlike Iruka whose energy would eventually play out before the end of the day, Naruto's energy never seemed to wane. He had an inexhaustible supply of energy that could go on and on even without sugar.

"I barely survived Iruka how am I going to survive Naruto and Kiba together?" he bemoaned.

Death by toddler, life wasn't fair.

"I deserve a decent and honorable death." He grumbled some more. "Not this."

* * *

Too far away for human ears to hear Tsume Inuzuka cackled until she almost fell off her roof top.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto were hiding in the candy factory gluttoning themselves on stolen melted chocolate.

"You're the best Naru-chan."

"So are you Kiba-kun." Gulp of chocolate. Then question, "Can Aka-chan have chocky?"

"Naw, Akamaru's not allowed," said Kiba sadly, licking delicately at the chocolate on his finger tips. "Chocky might kill'm."

Naruto pouted for a moment feeling sorry for the companion that was always following them around and playing with them. Akamaru was a very kind dog who took care to guard them against danger of being found out by factory workers or by a frustrated and desperately searching Uncle Ibiki-Sama. Akamaru was their look-out and buddy in crime.

"Almost feel sorries for Un-kel Ee-bi-kee-Sama."

Kiba shrugged. "He's a great guy, but if he can't find us, I worry about the rest of the shinobi adults. Why can't he seem to find two kids like us."

"I knows whatch you means. Pretty sad, aint it?"

"What is?" asked a looming giant with scars running down his bare head and face.

"eep!" gasped both boys.

Ibiki had finally found them.

* * *

**TBC - ****_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**

* * *


	6. Ch 6: Smut Interrupted!

**Naruto: Night and Moon: ****the rewrite (Chapter 6)****  
**Written by Jazzy (7/19/2008)  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T / M  
Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission, and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. Possibly even the love of a lifetime.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Slow burning love! Perhaps some smut, silliness, and humor as well. Oh and don't forget the drama! Angst and the possible torture scene or two and sex. ;D

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read, no leave meanie review behind you! :D Thank you.**

**BEWARE!**

**SMUT **

**Ahead in this chapter!**

**Do Not Read if You are not of AGE! **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**N.M. ch.6**

The night was especially dark. There wasn't any pale moonlight to give their swift movements away. It was one of those very rare nights where even the stars seemed hidden behind some dark vale.

They followed the plan and their leader. Kakashi was a hard man to keep up with. He was lithe and fast. He did not stumble even once in the blackness of night. Kakashi was beginning to garner Iruka's admiration.

Iruka sometimes had the distinct impression that Kakashi was actually trying to slow down his speed for his duet of chunin's sakes however he was still just too fast.

He was like an Inuzuka or an Uzumaki. Kakashi was just very, very, fast. Iruka didn't chase Naruto or Kiba he always just anticipated where their devious little minds would take them and then he would head them off at the pass.

With Kakashi there was very little Iruka could anticipate. Kakashi was team leader. He seemed to follow the Art of War quite well. He trusted his teammates but kept things very close to the vest.

Iruka had to follow Kakashi not try to anticipate where he was going to move next or divine what branch he would leap from and onto next. Kakashi was not looking for trouble but to avoid trouble and to finish this mission with little trouble. Iruka wanted their mission to be a success as well.

Iruka's respect for Kakashi was slowly growing every day. Kakashi was a very capable ninja. What he had done by catching their shurikan the way he had the night before had been an awesome display of power and skill. But what humbled him even more was that Kakashi had forgiven them their momentary lapse in judgment.

Kakashi even assured them that if they continued to behave he would go so far as to not even write it up in his report, however he would not be recommending Jounin ranks for them until they could prove themselves mature and responsible enough for such ranks and that meant paying attention to their mission and following the shinobi guidelines.

"You fuck afterward not during the mission, dummies!"

Iruka was glad for the mercy though Mizuki was obviously still fuming over the matter. Mizuki wanted that rank desperately. He wanted the respect it would garner them and the money and the jobs. Iruka would have liked to have been jounin as well but he did not crave the title like Mizuki did, nor did he crave the power or responsibility behind such a rank.

And against Iruka's own will and best judgment Iruka's heart began to admire the strange ninja that was his esteemed team leader, Sharingan Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was just so cool! Iruka felt like a squealing fan girl at the oddest times. He watched Kakashi as a child watches their idol or their father or mother in hopes of trying to emulate them.

However it still troubled Iruka that Kakashi was such a pervert. He knew Kakashi was a voyeur he thought he'd caught the silver haired jounin staring at him and Mizuki once or twice before that night and when he had so timely come walking in on them in the tent or when they had gone swimming together or when they had… he blushed hotly remembering when they had been once more in the midst of a lover's tryst.

Kakashi had the most embarrassing timing or the most perfect timing so that he could get an eyeful of naked chunins!

He glared at Kakashi furiously. His heart was in a world of confusion.

Kakashi was awesome but there were just some things one could not look past. Kakashi was a pervert and Iruka was going to be very careful around him from now on. He needed to keep his mission and his and Mizuki's happiness in mind. He would not stray from Mizuki. Iruka was loyal.

He loved Mizuki. Mizuki could still be redeemed. Iruka just needed to love him harder. Iruka was no quitter to give up at the first show of trouble. He loved Mizuki he would never abandon him just as Mizuki would never dare abandon Iruka. Their love was strong enough to weather this and grow from it and survive it.

Kakashi liked to tease and make sharp observations as well as read those pervert novels of his. Those were really the only things keeping Iruka from trying to befriend his leader, well that and the fact that Mizuki would not like it if Iruka displayed even the remotest bit of interest in Kakashi as a friend.

Maybe this mission wouldn't be so quick or so easy after all. Not that he was expecting to be an easy one. Mizuki had been begging for harder missions and Sandaime was starting to crack under the pressure. After all, the sensible thing was to put his best ninja to the best tasks regarding their skills.

Mind on the mission Iruka reminded himself sharply. Sharp dark eyes searched in vain in the darkness of the night. He tensed sensing enemy chakra.

Iruka began to cast his mist genjutsu. Mizuki landed softly and directly at his side on the branch where Iruka crouched and wove his own illusions in concert with Iruka's.

Kakashi smiled.

It was time to rock and roll.

Iruka and Mizuki really were quite talented and quite powerful, but they had to work in concert if the two ever separated the jutsu would lose its power. Though Kakashi noted Mizuki was the more talented of the two in this department. Kakashi wondered what Iruka's real talent was.

The heat of battle went well and their enemies fell before them as easily as candle flames in a gentle breeze.

* * *

When it was at its end and the bodies fallen, Mizuki was of course mauling Iruka with starving kisses and hungry gropes. Iruka was arching into every rough touch. Slammed up against the crinkly bark of some tree, his legs wrapped themselves automatically around Mizuki's waist, encouraging Mizuki's passion.

Mizuki rocked eagerly into him. Fingers gripped Iruka's hips with bruising force then moved eagerly under Iruka's shirt to trail sharp fingertips over stiffening pebbled nubs. Their hips slammed into each other with driving force and urgency. Iruka's hips would be bruised come the morning, his joints would also feel melted like butter and achy from the roughness of the pent up need.

But the sex was going to be well worth it.

Mizuki growled and almost seemed to purr with rising friction and pleasure of finally going to have sex.

Mizuki's hand loosened both of their pants enough to reach inside and drag out both hard members to rub them against each other slick and warm and moist skin held in Mizuki's large hand. Iruka groaned hands clawing at Mizuki's shoulders, teeth working on Mizuki's throat and jaw, biting kisses and answering growls of encouragement and pleasure.

Mizuki's fist was like a tight tunnel, velvet and slick, cock to cock held in a tight hard grip, driving them both closer and closer to orgasm.

Breathy moans of "Mizu, oh Mizu, oh Mizu… oh oh…oh… oh Mizu!" pant gasp pant, harsh breath, Iruka was only able to say words in the midst of passion when his mind and heart were too far gone enflamed to remember his grief and trauma.

Flesh brushing against flesh, making that weird sound of velvet wetness sliding against satin wet skin was driving Kakashi mad and he wasn't the only one that it seemed to be affecting either. Mizuki drove harder against Iruka, growling his ownership of his fellow chunin and partner.

* * *

Mizuki was picking up the desperate horny pace trying to force them both over the edge as quickly as possible.

Kakashi's eyes bugged out of his head. The enemy wasn't dead five minutes and Mizuki was fucking Iruka barely a few steps away from the fallen.

"hey!" he growled. Trying to ignore his own burgeoning erection.

The two chunin were hot and bothered beyond hearing their team leader. Kakashi was not pleased. In fact he was feeling a certain emotion he was not very used to, namely embarrassment.

He wasn't hard form killing just hard from watching the sexy show in front of his eyes. Damned scene was burned into his brain forever thanks to the Sharingan.

Ugh! I didn't want that in my head. He clawed at his blond shaggy hair, forcing his eyes to shut with pain.

Okay, his full on view of Iruka flushed and aroused was a keeper, sure, and hell Mizuki wasn't bad looking, but he lacked certain attractive qualities that Kakashi preferred in his sex submerged brain, namely a heart and a soul. Otherwise without those things all that Mizuki was to Kakashi was a good looking fake human being, a sex doll, a living breathing puppet, nothing else.

And it was a real concern for him and a real worry for him that Iruka could be well played by this puppet/puppeteer. Iruka was putty in Mizuki's hands.

Iruka, he hummed and felt the heat pool in his groin, now Iruka was gorgeous. Iruka had all the right things to turn Kakashi on.

Large wide liquid dark eyes smoldering with surprise, censure, then arousal and desperate hungry need, all of it engineered by his impatient boyfriend. Iruka's tempestuous nature was a total addiction for Kakashi. He couldn't keep from teasing the young chunin.

Kakashi could watch Iruka in the throws of carnal passion for hours if given the chance. Kakashi bit on his lower lip fighting his own rising arousal.

He could easily picture Iruka in his bed, vocal and demanding, an emotional uke straight out of his favorite Itcha Itcha Yaoi style doujin manga.

It was either start screaming, although by doing so he was giving their position away to more enemies possibly hiding out there in the darkness, or join the two chunin in the fuck fest.

Kakashi was a genius for a reason.

Kakashi figured both Mizuki and Iruka would have a major thing to say about that. Iruka was obviously a one man's man kind of guy and Kakashi could respect that. He liked and admired loyalty, all kinds of loyalty.

Loyalty was something to be admired and desired in a potential friend or mate. Loyalty was something of a hard lesson he'd learned from his comrades, a traumatizing and old lesson that continued to stay with Kakashi these few years later.

Iruka was definitely climbing to the top of his desire list. He had the qualities he most loved and cherished in the leaf village. Besides as lovely as Mizuki was in a shallow crazy beautiful kind of way Kakashi just didn't desire the man's touch let alone have a desire to touch Mizuki other than to strangle the little user.

So he went with choice (A) screaming.

* * *

"Hey!" He finally screamed unable to control himself any more. "Break it up! We have a mission to finish!"

There, finally, his own cock deflated. Wonderful relief!

Iruka winced and pulled away from Mizuki quickly yanking his pants back up and hiding behind the tree, burning with a blush so hot he thought he could die from it.

How could Mizuki have done that to him? Yes, so, they hadn't had sex in a while, still was it necessary to try and fuck only a few steps away from the dead?

Iruka felt disgusted and shamed. This wasn't like him. He didn't do those sorts of things. He wasn't some exhibitionist slut who bent over and took it in front of other people.

He was a man raised with principles. He'd been raised right. He was man who believed in having sex in the privacy and romantic settings of his bedroom or in some discreet love hotel somewhere where no one could witness his most private emotions and sensual feelings.

As a shinobi having those kinds of things on display was not only considered tacky but it was also dangerous. Enemy and even friendly shinobi were known to take advantage of such useful blackmail and extortionist opportunities.

Mizuki growled in irritation. He had almost been there! He had almost gotten off and Iruka with him. Damned interfering Kakashi! He was still hard and hurting. He wanted to rut. He wanted Iruka bent over and spread wide for him. He missed being buried balls deep in his lover.

He missed having any sex of any kind! Hell even a hand job would suffice to keep him from losing his mind. How can they just expect him not to touch Iruka in the aftermath of the rush and heat of a battle? This was crazy! A man could die from being so pent up. Hell blue balls he'd heard could lead to his genitalia falling off! A total lie but Mizuki wouldn't be above using the lie to get Iruka to give him sex, mercy sex. Sex, blow job, hand job, Iruka slammed up against a wall or a door or a tree, or on the dew covered grass naked and spread wide for him a delicious buffet of sensual delights.

How can Kakashi not understand that Mizuki had needs, needs that only Iruka could fill?

* * *

Kakashi seemed to read all of that and much, much, more in Mizuki's rising frustrations and rising killing intent. Kakashi smirked. Cold blue eye practically taunted Mizuki to go ahead and try his luck. Kakashi wouldn't have minded putting down the rabid stray but first he needed an excuse like insubordination or mutiny or whatever.

Mizuki was a smart criminal he understood what Kakashi was telling him without him ever having need of uttering a word. He smiled coolly at his leader.

"Sorry Sempai. I'm a passionate man."

"So I see." Murmured Kakashi coolly.

While the two Alphas were busy trying to up one another in some weird pissing contest Iruka was busy trying to compose himself and try not to die from so much hot blushing. He wished his cheeks would stop burning so hotly and hurting.

Thus distracted, Kakashi and Mizuki did not notice what happened next.

Iruka fanned himself still hidden behind the tree. He was totally unaware of the enemy ninja that snuck up on him, jabbed him in the right spot to knock him out, grabbing him up into his arms he then ran away with Iruka to his hidden village where Iruka would soon be caged and tortured into revealing his team's mission.

The enemy ninja smiled at his luck. He licked his lips. This little chunin was going to be a nice little banquet.

As for the Sharingan and the other little chunin, his village would take care of them later.

Right now he was going to take the weakest link and break it into a million little pieces and enjoy every little scream and moan and every blood and sex spilling moment of this one's capture at his hands. Just thinking about it all made him nearly unbearable aroused, he almost had orgasm on the spot.

* * *

TBC - Chapter Seven coming soon! :D

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES, Film, Book and Fic, RECOMMENDATIONS:**

By the way, have seen a lovely anime film: BLEACH: Memories of Nobody. Wonderful anime film. Love the series. Wish **Anime CartoonNetwork** would play Bleach at decent hours like **10pm after Naruto on Saturdays**. Also have seen a Japanese film: LoveCom aka Lovely Complex, based off of the novels of the same name. Wonderful movie, wonderful manga series. Another foreign watched, titled: Twilight Samurai, wonderful moving film. I cried and was engrossed in the film all the way to the very end. It was exceptional!

**Some more exceptional and amazing films of Korean making:**  
WINDSTRUCK  
Coffee Prince No.1  
My Wife is a Gangster  
My Sassy Girl  
100 Days with Mr Arrogant

ALSO: I have just gone and seen a cute film: **Mama Mia!**  
Cute film.  
_Do not go if you dislike musicals. _

Colin Firth, Pearce Brosnan, Meryl Streep and a cast of really great singers and actors. It was a laugh riot! It felt a little cheesy at times but the energy was right on when it came to wedding preparations and the Hen party! ;D LOL

It was a film of energy and fun, everyone in the film looked like they were even having fun. Pearce does a lovely song near the end of the film which I felt his voice was better suited for and it was just really lovely and classic. Meryl Streep's voice is amazing and she has aged magnificently! She is gorgeous. Can you tell? I've got a girls' crush on her! LOL. A Fantastically fun film just not a magnificent film, but a fun one.

* * *

_**E-Books, You simply MUST READ! **_**For those of you old enough you must go out and buy read these books by these three authors:**

**Author One: Sedonia Guillome **

She has written, my favorites are:  
His Beautiful Samurai,  
and its sequel:  
Beautiful Samurai: White Tiger.  
**www . sedoniaguillone . com / gayrotica-white-tigers**

She also wrote a few other books in the series based on other characters in these two novels. They are beautiful!

**Barbara Sheridan and Ann Cain** wrote:  
Dragon's Disciple  
Dark Whispers  
Secret Moon  
www . dragonsdisciple . com/ 

These are breathtaking novels, wonderful read, from the dark and romantic to the light and romantic. Well worth reading!

* * *

Recommendation for fun and wonderful young Iruka reads can be found in, **Author's favorites in her FFNet Profile:  
**The Road of Life stormchaser34neo "The Things Team 19 are No longer Allowed to Do" by H.E.Grey The Sequel/companion piece to the above story: "The Stories behind the Rules" by New Moon Girl

* * *

AUTHOR ALERT:

Naruto: Stuck In Darkness: Final Chapters coming soon  
Naruto: Night & Moon: Chapters 7 and more, coming Soon  
InuYasha: Love Potion, Kouga Baka! DemonPups: Final Chapters Coming Soon

Naruto: Maid of Honor (MOH) Final Three Chapters Coming Soon

Naruto: GenderBender Omnibus: Final Chapter to Story One, and Chapter One of Story two, coming soon

Naruto: Not Strong Enough Final Two Chapters coming soon

Naruto: Iruka Marries! Final Four chapters coming soon  
Naruto: Fragile Doll next chapter coming soon

Forthcoming Naruto IruKashi Stories: Champions, Modern Teachers, Cold Heart, Yakuza: Witness Protection

Forthcoming Naruto SasuNaru story: Regrets (ghosts that will not leave!)

Forthcoming Naruto KibaNaruto story: More than Cohorts!

Forthcoming InuYasha: A Police Story

BLEACH: Ichigo/Renji story in the works!

Buffy: The Vampire Slayer: Spike/Xander stories in the works

Highlander: story completions in the works

StarTrek Enterprise: Stories in the works as well as story completions.

__

Wish me luck. ;D Very busy writer! Also have an original manuscript in the works. I hope to send it in to SamHainPublishing or Loose ID or one of the really neat E-book publishers I've run across lately! :D

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR SENT ME FEEDBACK_**


	7. Ch 7: New mission, Rescue Iruka! prt1

N.M Ch.7

**Naruto: Night and Moon  
**Written by Jazzy

Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Summary:** Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. IruKashi.

**Warnings:** Dark themes, Friendship, Angst, M/M Slash Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, torture, Slow burning love! Perhaps some sillyness and humor as well.

**No FLAMES please. If no like, no read. Thank you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**The Rescue of the Dolphin: Itcha Itcha Plot Style**_.

Kakashi day dreamed. He knew it was serious matter but he couldn't help the fantasies uncurling in his mind, maybe he would at long last earn Iruka's good regard? Maybe even something more then that?

His eyes closed in pleasure as he dreamed of a blushing naked Iruka running across the fields and singing to Kakashi "_come get me, you big bad sexy jounin, you_."

Only to have his day dream squashed by a certain creepy chunin with cold glittering green eyes whose voice grated on his every nerve and sent his every instinct into a frenzy of defend and fight.

"What is going on in that perverted mind of yours, Kakashi Hatake Sempai?" crooned Mizuki, cruelly interrupting Kakashi's wonderfully tacky skin flick in his head.

"You are thinking of a way to get Iruka out of the clutches of the enemy are you not?"

Kakashi grinned. "Of course."

Mizuki frowned. There was something in that voice that sounded too light for Mizuki's tastes. "You are taking the matter of our comrade being kidnapped seriously are you not sempai?"

For the first time Mizuki's voice didn't ooze any false emotions or kiss-ass-ness. He sounded truly peeved, even concerned for the welfare of their friend.

Kakashi bristled. "Of course I am. Do you take me for scum? Only the lowest of the low abandon their teammates."

Mizuki kept his face carefully blank but behind that game face of his was a world of dark obsessive thoughts.

_You think I don't see it? You think I don't know what you're up to? Do I look stupid to you Hatake, obviously I must, everyone must seem pretty stupid to a genius like you, eh Hatake?_

_I only care about one thing and that is Iruka. Iruka is mine. I would never abandon him or lose him to someone like you Kakashi Hatake. We're a team. Iruka will never leave me. We belong to each other and to no other_.

"I agree." Mizuki lied.

If Kakashi Hatake had been the one to get captured Mizuki would have convinced Iruka to leave the ninja behind for sake of the successful completion of the mission. And if he couldn't persuade Iruka, he would have simply overpowered his little dolphin and dragged his ass back to Konoha and do even more convincing to Iruka with the time they would have between missions.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konohagure, one fox vessel and one torture expert worried. Iruka was never late. And if he was he sent one of his summons usually, Tom-Tom or Tommy-cat. Iruka's summons were male tortoise shell felines, also known as arrogant tom cats.

The cats were loyal only to Iruka though they weren't above taking food from others or allowing a few scratches and rubs behind the ears but ask them for anything else they would talk in riddles. They spoke less riddle and sphinx-like to Iruka but even their master sometimes had a hard time discerning what they were telling him.

Cat's weren't the most reliable of companions but they could be fierce in a battle especially if Iruka called on the larger summons in the cat family, namely tigers and lions.

Naruto gazed out of his bedroom window and worried. Ibiki sat in his usual guard position on the roof. He too was concerned. It was not like Iruka and Mizuki not to complete a mission on time. They were almost never late. Iruka was obsessive about things like that.

He hoped his students were alive. He hoped that Kakashi didn't come back to Konoha without his team.

* * *

Iruka gulped as his enemy captor came ever closer. The chains bit cruelly into his writs and ankles. Blood dribbled from the cut on his lip received from the back hand that had slapped him in the firt half hour of interrogation.

"So you're not going to talk eh?" he jailor laughed sinisterly. Eyes glinted with blood thirsty amusement. The other enemy ninja looked on him with roving eyes and glinting hunger.

Iruka shrank away from them but he couldn't go far or do much to protect himself from whatever they wanted to do to him.

"May be he can't talk?" suggested the hungry shinobi.

The interrogator laughed. "Truly? Are you mute boy?"

"No I don't think so. You have a voice. You make sound. Sweet, sweet, sound."

The whip sang through the air and cracked across his body ripping at his chunin uniform, leaving lengthy holes in his clothes and cutting into his flesh, laying his bronze skin open for their eyes to study and devour.

Iruka couldn't stop the screams from leaving his throat as pain continued to crash into him for hours on end. It was never going to stop.

He couldn't give up he had to make it back to Naruto alive. He had to complete his mission. Mizuki would not be happy with him for failing him.

It hurt. He couldn't stop the tears from leaking from his wide obsidian eyes. His hair came loose, blood soon highlighted strands of it. The enemy surrounded him. He fought futilely against them. Screaming and clawing, biting and kicking, but little helped to keep them off.

"tell us your name. tell us your mission. The sooner you speak the sooner it will all end." Crooned the torture master.

Iruka shook his head and bit down on his lip to keep his mouth sealed shut.

"awh, a stubborn little bastard. I love the stubborn ones. I love how they make me work for my entertainment making it all the more pleasurable when they break. Mark my words little boy, you will break. Everyone does who is unlucky to fall in my hands." He smiled serenely almost lovingly.

Iruka shuddered and closed his eyes as his nightmare continued.

* * *

TBC

* * *

sorry for another short chapter but at least chapter seven is complete, no? :D  
chapter eight in the works, coming soon.

MOH ch.8 coming soon. As well as the final chapter(s) of Stuck in Darkness.

I saw the **Mummy#3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor**. I say it was awesome. But it did not have the original Evee in it. It was a fun action packed film. I barely felt the passing of time. It was light and dark all at teh same time. A great fun film. :D


	8. Ch 8: Unasked for Responsibilities

**I keep hitting a sort of wall with this fic, so it will be a long time between updates. I do apologize in advance for that and thank you to those who are still interested in reading this story. kind regards, Jazzy**

* * *

Naruto: Night and Moon  
Written by Jazzy  
Pairing: Mizuki/Iruka, eventual Kakashi/Iruka  
Rating: T

Summary: Another AU in the wonderful universe of Naruto! Two young chunin one young jounin, one mission and perhaps the growth of friendship and healing. IruKashi.

**

* * *

**

No Like No Read.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. ^_^

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ibiki was worried. Hatake was always late but Iruka and Mizuki were always on time, no matter the mission, they were always on time.

Kiba and Naruto were snuggled on the couch fast asleep to the background noise of the cartoon film still playing on the television.

Ibiki stared out at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle, laughing at him and his predicament. Even the clan leader of the Inuzuka had tasked him with the responsibility of caring for her kid while she was out on assignment.

Ibiki was not looking forward to the next forty-eight hours. If the next two days become anything like today he wanted to take a kunai and stab himself in the eye all the way into his brain. He sighed. Then began to think, maybe he could use the kids in the torture sector?

Oh how the enemy would beg to talk then, just a few hours with these two ADHD poster children and they would fall to their knees begging to talk, to spill their guts, of all their secrets. Ibiki let an evil menacing chuckle escape.

Naruto grumbled in his sleep and threw a pillow at the stargazing Torture Expert which Ibiki caught reflexively. Naruto sighed and turned onto his other side, Kiba snuggling even more into the body heat of his "adopted" littermate. Ibiki couldn't help feeling a little heat creep into the tiny space in his hard heart. They were like little puppies, wiggling and stuff in their sleep.

Ibiki continued to worry. Naruto wouldn't be put off for much longer even the little Kyubbi knew instinctively that something had gone wrong and that Iruka wasn't back yet, that Iruka was late.

Which could only mean one thing.

Trouble.

Maybe even death, the of his beloved Niisan.

Ibiki hoped Iruka was alright. He'd never forgive Iruka if Iruka was dead and had left Naruto in Ibiki's care forever. Not that the kid couldn't be charming and sweet and adorable but the kid was also a hellion and trouble and he didn't even need sugar to be high. Ibiki didn't want that kind of continued responsibility especially not when it came to a stubborn willful playful fox-demon vessel.

* * *

TBC - Apologies for the long wait and for the shortness of this chapter!

* * *

**Recommendation:** films Third Man Out and Ice Blue: _the Donald Strachey Mysteries_ starring Chad Allen and Sebastian Spence, on the HERE! Network. If you are of age subscribe to the Here! Network for a month and you can watch these really cute, interesting films. Third Man Out is also available on DVD and you can rent it at NetFlix. Warning though, there is a very hot very fleshy ten minutes in Third Man Out, so beware if you are not of age or if you are not comfortable with sexy fleshy moments. ^_^

**Most of my stories are moving to live journal... my website is coming down to make room for my eBook eManga Publishing Company's website. **

**If you have a manuscript you would like to submit, manga or novel, please feel free to email us at** _gemini78 (at) live . com_

**or go to our temporary home:** http://www. e-fic . com / jazzy2may/ home . htm** for information on our company.**

**or I can be reached through PM, I can also be reached at my LJ** http: // jazzy2may . livejournal. com/ **or by E-Mail:** mizukiruhoh (at) hotmail . com

**Cahrities still supported and we encourage folks to DONATE To Some Worthy Causes: ****Donate dollars or donate your time or some blankets or food! http: // www. e-fic . com / jazzy2may/ donate_2_worthy_causes . htm**

**THANK YOU**


	9. Ch 9: Mizuki is Insane

My apologies for taking so long in finally updating this story. My apologies also to anyone that has sent me a review that I did not reply to. I try to reply to them as quickly as possible but sometimes they get lost in my mail box. Sorry about that. I love hearing from readers so please review and I will try to reply. Thank you. Jazzy. ^_^

sorry, its a short chapter.

* * *

Night and Moon

* * *

It wasn't easy working in concert with Mizuki. He was different when away from Iruka. He was less gentle, less kind, his eyes more dead, his demeanor less trustworthy, this guy was quite the manipulator, and he was driven.

It was clear that for Mizuki, Iruka was very important, more a possession then a person, and it was a certainty that Mizuki had a dark side that only Iruka could tame. But Kakashi wondered for how long could Iruka's goodness last against such possessive obsessive darkness madness.

Mizuki was like a man possessed of a devil. He was very cunning. He played a good game but Kakashi could tell. Mizuki was a bad apple. He killed without remorse. He even killed when it was unnecessary. Kakashi felt a chill in his blood when he watched Mizuki's eyes glint with some inner blood thirsty light.

"Enough Mizuki. We're not here to start a war." Hissed Kakashi, gripping Mizuki's wrist in a steel vice like grip, halting the downward motion of the kunai to the young girl's neck. "We're here to recover Iruka and then continue on to our mission if we can, and if we can't, then head straight back to the village. This girl is a civilian. Give her the potion and we'll be safe. Its effective up to twenty hours, there is no need to kill her."

"She's our enemy. I never thought Sharingan No Kakashi would be so hesitant as to take the life of an enemy." Taunted the crazed Mizuki.

"I am team leader, and a jounin. You will do as I command or face the consequences." Growled Kakashi, eyes narrowing as his own fingers gripped his own kunai to bring to Mizuki's own throat.

Mizuki weighed his decisions and Kakashi's seriousness. "I suppose to you I am no comrade. But if you kill me, think of what that would do to poor Iruka. He has suffered so much since his parents' death. I'm all he has in this world next to that demonic little gaki." Taunted Mizuki, he smiled viciously.

Kakashi felt his decision waver, felt his grip soften an instant too late the girl was dead. Kakashi growled low with anger and guilt. He had hesitated, he had let go of Mizuki because of Iruka. What the hell was wrong with him? Kakashi was on a mission. Iruka was just a brat on his team.

Why had he let go?

Kakashi coldly cut off his remorse and other troubling thoughts and put them aside in favor of finishing this mission to rescue Iruka, his teammate, his comrade and ally. Using the blood already from an open wound Kakashi summoned his lead tracker nin-dog, Pakkun.

Pakkun easily sniffed out the trail and led them to the village holding Iruka captive. They heard the usual conversations of men as they guarded the village against invaders. Mizuki was covered in shadows, Kakashi was like a ghost, blending in and out in the mist that came to surround the night.

The two of them quickly overtook the guards and broke into the stockade where Iruka was being held in chains behind bars. Iruka was pale, naked, bruised and it was obvious he had been tortured as well as introduced to the darker natures of his captors.

Mizuki hissed. "I'll kill them, kill them all for touching him. He's mine! They had no right. No right to touch him like that. Burn this place to the ground Kakashi. I'm going to burn it all, every man, woman, and child of them!" screamed the insane Mizuki.

"No Mizuki, that would not help Iruka any and he wouldn't appreciate the death of innocent and guilty alike. If you think he would, you don't know your lover very well."

Mizuki flinched. "Don't say that word."

"But you are, aren't you? Lovers?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! If people knew, they'd separate us. They'd use Iruka against me. He's my teammate and partner. Don't make more of him then that, not where enemies can hear us." Hissed Mizuki.

"You enjoyed shoving it in my face well enough on the road we traveled together."

"Just shut up, Kakashi. Let's get Iruka out of this place. There's time for vengeance later. And believe me, they are going to pay, every last single one of them."

* * *

TBC


End file.
